


Which Witch?

by honestgrins



Series: Bingo! [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, bingo: witch costume meets real witch, klaroween, klaroween bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline keeps floating costume ideas only for Bonnie to shoot them down. Klaus isn't helpful. (For Klaroween Bingo: Witch Costume Meets Real Witch)





	Which Witch?

"Glinda and Elphaba!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the suggestion, one of several Caroline had peppered her with all day. All she wanted was one girls' weekend, and she'd spent most of it turning down the odd costume brainstorm. "No."

"Come on," Caroline sighed. "I'll even let you choose which one you want to be."

"Oh, please. I'm not letting you paint me green."

Clapping, Caroline looked far too triumphant. "Then you can paint me!" When Bonnie didn't look up from her magazine, though, she pouted. "Fine, what about the Sanderson sisters from _Hocus Pocus_? We spend the whole party taking pics with other witches pretending to be the third one."

"No."

Her mouth screwed up in thought. "The witches in _American Horror Story_  would be easy enough, we'd just have to wear black."

Eyes narrowed, Bonnie finally turned to face her with suspicion. "Why do all your ideas for Marcel's Halloween party involve witches?"

"Because I want an edge for the contest I'm going to make Marcel host, and you're a witch! It's a perfect combination," Caroline explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Some tricks, a little mischief, and a whole lot of fun. You know you want to," she sang.

Taking a long swig of her vodka lemonade, Bonnie shrugged. "I feel like we've outgrown the couple's costume thing. Maybe you should, I don't know, make your actual boyfriend do it with you?"

Caroline scoffed, raising her voice for Klaus to hear it from upstairs - he wasn't good at leaving her alone for girls' weekends. "He's disinvited for failure to participate!"

Though she couldn't help an amused chuckle, Bonnie shook her head. "Like Klaus is going to let you go alone."

"No," she admitted, "but he won't wear a costume, so he's not going to be my date. Ooh, Maleficent and Ursula?"

"It's not like I'm the only witch in town," Bonnie pointed out. "And stop using body paint as a selling point, it's not working for you."

Shifting over on the couch where they'd sprawled for a movie marathon, Caroline leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "Come on, it'll be like old times. We'll get dressed up, dance, flirt with cute people. It's your first Halloween in NOLA, and it's going to be awesome."

Klaus suddenly appeared behind them, surely taking ten years off Bonnie's life when she noticed him standing there. "What the-"

But he paid her no attention, instead pulled Caroline's face up toward him for a deep, indulgent kiss. Bonnie felt annoyingly single the longer it went on, and she had to rein in the urge to throw popcorn at them for being rude. Before she nearly gave in to that urge, Klaus pulled back to brush his nose against Caroline's. "Feel free to flirt with me all night, my love. I'd hate to get another suitor's blood on whatever outfit you finally choose."

"Dorks," Bonnie groaned, chewing the popcorn she still really wanted to throw.

"I'll take it under advisement," Caroline decided, pressing another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and pushing him away. "Now go, you know better than to interrupt girls' night."

Sighing, Klaus turned a long-suffering expression toward Bonnie. "She won't give up, love, as I'm sure you're well aware," he warned. "Just choose a costume and be done with it, I'll distract her as soon as possible if you want to avoid her at the party."

"Hey!" Caroline's offended shout hung in the air for a moment too long, for he had already flashed back up the studio when it ended. "Well, he's not wrong. He's really good at distracting me."

"You don't say," Bonnie teased, happy that her friend looked so happy. "I guess wearing a little black dress wouldn't be so bad, but I don't want to have to explain it to people all night."

Caroline shrugged. "That's when you pull out the witchy tricks. If they don't get it by then, they can't sit with us."

Snorting, Bonnie ate some more popcorn. "Okay, Regina George. Hit me with the rest of your list I'm just now realizing you are working from."

With an excited gleam in her eyes, Caroline pulled out her phone and the list that indeed existed. "You've already turned down Hogwarts, _Bewitched_ , and _The Craft_... Wait!" Her eyebrows rose with too much glee as she bit her lip. "I have the perfect costume."

A growing pinch of concern gnawed at the back of her neck. "What is it?"

"You're going to love it, you adore nineties fashion."

"It was a prison world!" Bonnie defended. "See if I ever tell you anything ever again, Caroline Forbes. What else was I supposed to wear?"

"And I'm sure you rocked it," Caroline answered, completely unconcerned. "Just like you'll rock Sabrina Spellman, that glamorous teenage witch of our childhood."

"I-" Licking her lips, Bonnie realized she didn't hate the idea. "I might have some outfits to make that work. But who are you going to be?"

Caroline wiggled happily, already starting a new list on her phone. "Duh, every Sabrina needs a Salem. A black cat costume will be easy enough."

"Sex kitten, really?" Bonnie burst into giggles when they heard something crash upstairs. "You're evil."

"What can I say? Salem is the role I was born to play."

Klaus's voice floated from his studio. "You do know I'm a wolf, right?"

The girls burst into more giggles, lemonade sloshing from cups as they struggled to get a hold of themselves. Girls' nights were the best, even when Klaus crashed.


End file.
